Poinsettia `130` is most easily identified by its bright yellow flower bracts. This is unique because Poinsettias with yellow flower bracts are not known in commerce. This cultivar also has very dark green foliage which make a pleasing contrast to the yellow flower bracts. The overall height of a flowering plant is relatively short. The bract petioles are short, resulting in tight center to the flower bract presentation.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a seedling from cross pollination of poinsettias in a greenhouse in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected from many seedlings because of its bright yellow flower bracts which distinguishes it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seems to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, vegetatively reproduction of this plant by stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif., and clones of the plant were subjected to successive generations of vegetative propagation which demonstrated that its yellow flower bracts and other distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation.